Coffeeless Monday
by Wolf skater
Summary: Of course she just had to meet him on a day she didn't have her coffee. At least it gave her a reason for beating him up. AU. Short story


**Disclaimer: I no own.**

**Author's Notes: I know I know I should be working on my other stories but I just had to do this. That said there are some things you need to know. This is AU, no powers. Logan and Mystique are married and Rogue and Kurt are they're kids. They call their father by his first name. Rogue's best friends are Kitty and Wanda. Rogue spends her summers down in Mississippi with her Aunt Irene, that's where her accent comes from. Oh and Kurt has an abnormal obsession with German and takes it.**

* * *

Rogue woke up to the sound of her alarm and groaned. She could already tell this was not going to be a good day. She turned off the alarm and dragged herself out of bed and over to the kitchen (advantage of having a bedroom on the first floor).

She pulled out the filters and the can of coffee grinds (she refused to grind up her own beans) and started to prepare the coffee machine to make coffee. She poured the water in and the coffee grinds in and pressed the on button. Then she went to go back to bed for a while.

* * *

She woke up again to the sound of her _other _alarm telling her it was time to leave for her bus, and sunlight now pouring through her window. She cursed herself for staying up so late reading as she pulled on a random pair of pants a shirt and hoddie and ran out the door slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

As she was running to the bus stop she managed to realize that one it was Monday and two she hadn't had her coffee. When she got to the bus stop she saw her brother already there grinning.

"Hey sis good coffee you made this morning" he said cheerfully.

"Ya had some?" she asked.

"Duh, so did Mom and Logan" he said grinning at her obvious annoyed state.

"Ugh let meh guess ya also got a ride here" she said.

"Yup" he said popping the p.

At that moment the bus came and Rogue sighed in relief that he hadn't got the chance to annoy her by talking in German.

* * *

When she got to the school she met up with Kitty and the other girls (minus Wanda) at Kitty's locker.

"Let me guess you didn't get your coffee" Tabby said upon seeing her.

She just scowled at her and glared at the same time. (Yes this is possible if you haven't had coffee). "Shut up Tabby" she muttered.

"Coffee's like so bad for you anyways" Kitty said.

"Whatever Ah gotta go ta homeroom" Rogue said walking to her own locker to get her binders for her classes.

* * *

When she walked into homeroom she wasn't surprised to see Wanda already sitting there laughing at something her boyfriend John said.

"Hey Shelia sup" John called out to her.

"Ugh" Rogue groaned.

"No coffee" Wanda stated amusedly.

"Yes" she said glaring at the floor.

"Good book?" she asked trying not to laugh.

"Too good" Rogue told her.

"Mind If I borrow it sometime?" Wanda asked.

"Fihne Ah'll bring it in tomorrow" Rogue said with a sigh.

"Rogue would you come here for a minute" her homeroom teacher called.

"Yes Mr. McCoy" Rogue said going over to him, she noticed a boy she had never seen before, he was wearing a trench coat over his clothes and had sunglasses on, and groaned as she realized what was about to be asked of her.

"Rogue this is the new student Remy Lebeau would you show him around?" he asked.

"Sure Mr. McCoy" she said trying not to grimace at the thought, "Come on, Remy was it?" she said walking back over to her seat, which just happened to have an empty seat next to it.

"So Cherie yo' get to show moi around eh?" he said to her.

"So yer a Swamp Rat huh?" she said glaring at him calling her Cherie.

"Oui and it looks like yo're a River Rat" he said grinning at her.

"Hey Rogue, whose your friend you haven't told me about? And where have you been hiding him?" Wanda asked her.

"Yeah whose your new mate Roguey" John said grinning in a way that confirmed that he was indeed crazy enough not to care if Rogue was about to kill him.

"Guys this is Remy, he's a new student who Ah have ta show around taday" she told them, her voice tight.

"Hi Oi'm St. John and this here is my Shelia Wanda pleasure to meet you. Sorry about Roguey, she's just in a bad mood because she didn't have her coffee and she's in a bad mood when she does have her coffee any ways so she's just extra bad today" John said brightly, holding out his hand for Remy to shake.

He shook his hand then looked at Wanda. "He's crazy isn't he?" he asked.

"Yup but we love him for it, don't worry about Rogue she'll get used to you… eventually" Wanda told him.

"Well okay den" he said "Remy doesn't believe we've been properly introduced Cherie, I'm Remy and yo' are?" he said.

"Ah'm Rogue" she said simply.

"Well den hello Rogue" he said, he grabbed her hand and kissed it, his eyes showing over the top of his sunglasses, they happened to be an unusual color of Red on Black.

"What's up with yer eyes?" she asked pulling her hand away.

"Contacts" he said smirking, "It keeps people from messing with moi when I want them to leave moi alone, non" he told her.

"Interesting."

"What about de blanc streaks in yo're hair?"

"It's natural."

"…?"

* * *

"So is dis what a normal day is like?" Remy asked Rogue, as they went to their second period class, they just so happened to have the exact same schedule.

"In that class, yes the real teacher is out and the sub hates his job and the students he teaches even more" Rogue told him.

"Harsh" he said grinning.

"Hey at least he ignores us most of the time" Rogue said scowling.

"Sounds fun" he laughed.

"Hahaha" she said glaring at him.

He started laughing harder. So that's how they walked into class, with him laughing and her glaring, and a certain cat like valley girl watching with an evil smile.

"Hey Rogue like whose your boyfriend!" Kitty said coming up to them.

"He's not muh boyfriend" Rogue growled.

"Okay then like who is he?" Kitty asked ignoring the 'I'm gonna kill you' tone her best friend had gained.

"I'm Remy Chaton, de new student, and Cherie here is just showing moi around" Remy said shaking Kitty's hand.

"Ah told ya not ta call meh that" Rogue huffed annoyed, having said this a billion times already.

"Okay Cherie" Remy said smirking, Rogue was kinda starting to hate that smirk.

"Ugh" she groaned and went to sit down.

"So, Cherie?" Kitty questioned Remy before they sat down.

"Remy likes 'er, she seems interesting, and she's cranky and won't fall for my charm like most femmes do, so Remy went with callin' 'er Cherie" he said as he tilted his head to the side and studied Rogue.

Kitty just shook her head and smiled. Already forming plans to get them together. She couldn't wait to tell Tabby about this.

* * *

Rogue was hiding behind the bleachers. She had already texted her friends to let them know she wouldn't be meeting them at lunch today, so now all she had to do was make sure Remy didn't find her.

All day he had been annoying her, on purpose too. Not to mention how he kept calling her Cherie. She wasn't his dear and didn't want to be called or treated as so.

"Hey Cherie, what yo' up to" she heard the voice of the boy she had wanted to get away from all day behind her.

She spun around and punched him in the nose causing it to bleed.

"Owe Cherie dat hurt" he said grabbing his nose.

"What do ya want?" she growled.

"All Remy wants is to get to know yo'" he told her stepping closer.

"Highly doubtful Swamp Rat, yer the kinda guy to love 'em and leave 'em aren't ya?" she said glaring dangerously at him.

"Depends on de girl Cherie" he said taking another step closer, with that he grabbed her, pulled her into him and kissed her.

Her eyes were wide for a second, before she put her arms around his neck and kissed him back, ignoring the blood from his nose dripping onto her.

They stood like that for a moment, lips locked eyes closed and wrapped up in each other before pulling away.

There they stood looking at each other for a moment before Rogue decided she had enough and punched him in the arm and kicked him in the shin and walked away.

"What was dat fo' Cherie?" he called after her.

"That was fer kissin' meh" she called back over her shoulder.

"... But yo' kissed moi back."

* * *

The whole rest of the day was spent with Rogue mad at Remy and him still trying to, as he and most of her friends put it, woo her.

So far it went like this. He'd say something that was either inappropriate or just plain annoying, and then when the teacher wasn't looking, she'd either hit him or kick him in various spots on his person.

In his opinion, even though he was getting kicked and hit it was fun. She wasn't like most girls that swooned at the sight of him or flirted back with him. She was just fighting him tooth and nail.

In her opinion he could be a little bit less annoying but he wasn't all that half bad. Now if only he'd stop calling her Cherie, saying innuendos at horrible moments, and looking like he wanted to kiss her again, and they'd bee golden.

Of course she just had to meet him on a day she didn't have her coffee though. At least it gave her a reason for beating him up.

* * *

School was almost over. That's the one thought that was running through Rogue's mind at the moment as she tapped her pencil against the desk and stared at the clock wishing it would go faster so she could get away from Remy.

Then as if brought on by her thoughts the bell rung, and she shot out of there like a gun to get away from Remy and to get to her locker quickly so she could get home.

She grabbed her stuff and bolted out of there. She was half way across the front of the school and almost to her buss when she heard what she had been hoping to avoid.

"Hey Cherie wait up" Remy called out to her.

She groaned and turned around, so totally exasperated that she couldn't even glare or scowl at him.

"What do ya want now Swamp Rat?" she asked.

"Remy was wonderin' if yo' knew of any good café's" he said catching his breath as he came up to her, it was obvious that he had been chasing her.

"Why do ya wanna know?" she asked him suspiciously.

"Well Remy was t'inkin' we could go to une right now and just talk and order some coffee or sumthin' and try to get some homework done. Yo' know just hang out" he said looking at her hopefully.

She thought about it for a moment. Remy wasn't that bad to be around. And she'd get to know him. And they'd get homework done (not likely). Well there was all that and the promise of Coffee.

Eh why not she'd just call her parents and tell them she'd be home later.

"Sure why not" she said shrugging.

"Bon" he said grinning "Shall we" he said holding out his arm to her.

"Sure" she said taking it and smiling for the first time that day. Maybe this new guy wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So what'd you guys think? You like? This was supposed to be out on Friday but I got really lazy.**

**I'm thinking about turning this into a longer story, but I've already got three so I'm not sure and I might just have to keep it a one shot. I don't have a plot line for in anyways so… Eh.**

**Anyways review and tell me what you thought.**

**Wolf Skater out!**


End file.
